Family Can't Be Apart Forever
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: The thing about someone coming back into your life is that both you and them are just as shocked- you're shocked that they've returned, and they're shocked at how much you've changed since they've been gone.


It had been a typical Sunday for the team, and they had chosen to spend it at Fred's mansion. They had spent the earlier part of the day in the pool, but it was getting cold, so they were relaxing inside. Fred turned on his games console, and they were currently playing a fighting game- well, Fred, Hiro, Wasabi and GoGo were, while Honey Lemon watched, as there were only four controllers.

"Oh yeah! I've got you now, Wasabi!" Fred yelled, landing a hit on Wasabi's character.

"Oh, come on! Stop spamming that attack and use a real move!" Wasabi shouted back. Had he been at home, he might have thrown the controller, but he wasn't going to break his friend's stuff. "Ugh, I hate it when you do that!"

"Come on, Wasabi! Relax," GoGo teased, currently aiming her attack on Hiro's character. "It could be worse, you could be Hiro after I kick his butt!"

She fired her ranged attack, but Hiro's sword-wielder reflected it back at her character, knocking it off the map.

"Like that, you mean?!" he laughed, shooting a smirk at her that was met with rolling eyes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Honey Lemon stood up. "Don't worry, I've got it!" she chimed, walking over to the door. When she opened it, her smile turned to a face of shock, and she gave a loud gasp.

"What's, the matter, Honey?" Fred asked.

When he turned around, however, his face matched that of the chemist, and one by one, the rest did the same. They all slowly stood up, acknowledging the man stood at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he spoke, breaking the silence. He removed his black baseball cap, showing the brown eyed face that none of them thought they would ever see again. "I know that this is a big shock, but I just had to see you guys again."

It took a moment for anyone to comprehend what was going on, until Hiro finally uttered the man's name.

"Tadashi…"

Yep. His older brother, Tadashi Hamada, was at Fred's door, and he hadn't changed at all. He was wearing the same black t-shirt, underneath the same grey suit jacket and waistcoat with matching suit pants and black dress shoes. More importantly, he still had the same proud smile on his face that everyone recognised.

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon screamed, finally saying something as she wrapped her arms around him. After that, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi all finally reacted to his presence. After Honey Lemon let go, Tadashi gave a high five to Wasabi and Fred, and a fist bump to GoGo. They all then looked at Hiro, who was still in shock. "Hiro? Are you okay?"

Tadashi slowly approached his younger brother. "Hiro," he spoke slowly, "I can't even imagine how much of a surprise this is, but it's really me." Hiro took a step back, unsure how to react, before he grew dizzy and fainted. "Hiro!" Tadashi grabbed hold of his brother before he could hit the ground. "The shock was just too much for him. Help me get him on the couch."

Two hours later, Hiro slowly fluttered his eyes open. He gently lifted his head up, taking a moment to realise he was now on the couch, and saw that his friends were all by the couch.

"Hiro!" Wasabi spoke first. "Thank God you're awake!"

"What happened?" the young genius asked, groaning as he slowly sat up.

"You fainted, genius," GoGo explained, although her sarkiness earned her an elbow from Honey Lemon.

"Here," she handed him a glass of water, which he slowly took a drink from. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I think. I just had a weird dream that Tadashi came back from the dead." His friends then looked away awkwardly, some scratching the backs of their heads. "What? What's going on?"

"Well…" Honey Lemon tried to word an explanation, but she couldn't, so she just stepped aside. When she did, the others did the same, and Hiro's eyes widened as he saw Tadashi walk up to the couch.

"Tadashi!" he gasped. "H-how are you- how-"

"Woah, slow down, Hiro!" he told him, pulling his brother into a hug. "You scared the hell out of me there!"

"I-I scared you?!" Hiro almost shouted, pushing Tadashi away. "We thought you were dead! We thought that you died in that fire! And after half a year, you turn up out of nowhere! Aunt Cass doesn't even know you're alive!"

"Hiro!" GoGo snapped, but Tadashi waved it off.

"Relax, GoGo, I expected that. And actually, Aunt Cass does know. I went there first, looking for you, but she told me you were here, so after I explained what happened to her, I came straight here." Hiro looked down, feeling guilty at what he said, but Tadashi laughed. "Hiro, I don't blame you for reacting like that- I probably would have done the same!"

"So, now Hiro's awake, can you tell us how you survived the explosion?" Fred asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

"Well, there isn't much I can say, but I'll give it a go." Hiro moved on the couch so his friends could sit down, while Tadashi sat on a nearby chair. "Well, I went in to try and save Professor Callaghan, but I couldn't see him anywhere. All I saw was the flames. It was pretty hard to breathe in there, but I moved in further to try and find him. Unfortunately, the flames were headed towards the supply closet, and with all those chemicals, I knew that it was just going to get worse. I saw that giant sphere thing that someone was showcasing, and climbed in. Turns out, it was resistant enough to the explosion, so it protected me."

"That… that isn't too crazy, actually," Wasabi commented, after thinking over the semantics of his story, "there have been crazier things happen at the Institute. If you were protected, though, how come that not only were you not found after the explosion, but you didn't come back straight away?" This caught everyone's attention, as that was where the story fell apart.

"Well, that's where even I can't fully explain what happened," he admitted, scratching behind his ear. "I remember hitting my head when in that sphere, and I woke up… I don't even know where I woke up. It was just a random apartment outside of the city. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't remember what had happened or who I was!"

"Amnesia!" Fred said, in a eureka-like outburst. "It's a bit of a cliché, but it does make sense." They all just stared at him until he sat back down.

"Anyway," Tadashi continued, "it wasn't until last week that my memory came back. I found this in my pocket," he pulled out a photo and handed it to the others, "it was a photo we all took after I first took you to the," he cleared his throat, "nerd lab." The group all smiled at the photo and laughed at the name that Hiro had once used to describe their lab. "So, I left and headed straight back and, well, here we are. It's a bit far fetched, but it's the truth."

"Well, we're all glad you're back, Tadashi," GoGo practically announced, getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've missed you."

"Thanks, GoGo. I'm glad to be back too. I just wish I could have saved Callaghan."

"Oh, that's right! He doesn't know!" Fred exclaimed, chuckling at the end.

"What? What don't I know?" It was now his turn to be confused. "What's happened since I've been gone?"

"I think it's better if we show you, Tadashi!" Hiro explained, getting up. "Come on, guys! We should head to the lab!"

The rest of the group agreed, getting up and following their youngest friend. Tadashi just shook his head up and laughed.

"It's good to be back," he sighed, before following after, ready to hear the crazy stories of what his friends and younger brother had been up to.

Eventually, they arrived at the lab. Hiro ran into his workstation first, the others following suit after. Tadashi just walked in and smiled.

"Man, I've missed this place!" He said, loud enough for the others to hear. "So, what's the big secret that you all want to show me?"

"Give us a minute, bro!" Hiro shouted. Tadashi didn't have to wait long, and soon enough, his friends all came out, but his jaw dropped at what he saw- they all came out in their superhero attires, showing off some of the different features. "That's not even the half of it! Come out, Baymax!" Tadashi's eyes stretched wider than he thought was possible as he saw the healthcare bot that he had designed and created, to watch over Hiro in case anything happened, dressed in full battle armour. "So, is it our turn to give an explanation?"

Instead, it was Tadashi's turn to faint, as their back-from-the-dead friend dropped to the floor. They all winced and 'ooh'ed at the sight of it.

"Guess we should've expected that," GoGo spoke up, before blowing a gum bubble and popping it.

THE END


End file.
